Tired Yet?
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Mikey and Raph make a bet and chaos follows. They want to see who can go the longest with out sleep. who will crack and who will win?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN TMNT!

Leo walked into the living room wiping sweat from his forhead. He glanced in the kitchen to see Raph and Mikey shaking hands, each sporting a confident smirk. _Oh great, what now? _Leo turned to see Don watching his brothers. The genious turtle had an amused look on his face.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Raph and Mikey made a bet about who could go without sleep the longest." Don explained. _What re the stakes? _As if reading his thoughts Don continued, "Chores for two months, and no pranks." Leo nodded. In front of them Mikey grinned.

"Get ready to lose Raphy boy! Enjoy cleaning Klunk's litter box for the next two months." Mikey taunted. Raph smirked at him and put his hand on Mikey's shoulder, with a look of mock sympathy.

"Sorry little bro, but you're out of your league. I've stayed up for 2 days before. And you always crash around 12." Raph chukled and exited the kitchen. Leo rolled his eyes and headed back to the dojo. He looked over at Don.

"I bet they both crash in a week." Leo challenged. Don shook his head.

"Your on Leo." He said.

~Mikey: Midnight~

Mikey stared at the TV. He was watching the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' but he could barely pay attention. He had to admit that Raph was right, he did usually go to bed at 12 but there was NO WAY he was doing Raph's chores! Raph had to clean the Dojo. It didn't seem that bad but after a week of training it got seriously musty in there. And Leo and Master Splinter were very specific about _how _everything had to be cleaned. Mikey realized that he had been drifting off as he was thinking. He shot up from the couch and scanned the lair for any sight of his brither in red. he breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered Raph had gone out with Casey. _I need a way to stay awake. I know!_ Mikey ran into the kitchen and scanned the Cabinets for what he was looking for. Then he spoted it. Instant coffee!

"This keeps Donny awake for days!" he poured the coffee into the coffe maker and leaned against the counter waiting for it to be ready. About five minutes later it was done and Mikey eagerly poured himself a cup. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose. _Man this stuff is BITTER! Better t some sugar in it._ After he had but almost half a cup of sugar in his coffee he took another sip. _Much better!_ He thought. He chugged the rest of the cup. It took a moment for the stuff to take affect but when it did…

"MAN THIS STUFF IS GREAT!" Mikey yelled then he covered his mouth. Luckily he hadn't woken anyone. Mikey poured the rest of the coffee into a mug and went back over to the couch. He felt full of energy. He could barely sit still on the couch. He turned off the movie and got out a video game instead.

About 3 hours later Mikey was standing on the couch jumping up and down, the remote clutched in his hands. "GO GO GO! DODGE! SHOOT! LEFT! HIT HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled jumping off the couch and dodged left with his character. Then a monster came around the corner and Mikey nearly hit the ceiling. "AAAAHHHH! HOLY CRAP!" Just then a hand came down on his shoulder. _He's got me! Oh no you don't! _ he spun around and tackled the person behind him. He pinned them to the ground and raised the controller to kill the evill monster.

"What the shell Mikey!" Screamed the monster. _Wait a minute…this monster looks like Raph…_ Mikey studied him for a moment making sure he was really Raph. "Get off of me! What is wrong with you!" _Yep, it's Raph._ Mikey stood up. Raph glared at Mikey dusting himself off.

"Sorry I thought you were a monster, come here to suck out my brain and conquer the world. But I should've known that even monsters don't look like you Raph." Mikey snickered. Raph stared at him for a moment.

"Mikey are ya high or somethin'?" Raph asked giving Mikey an up and down. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Nope! Are you?" Raph couldn't take it anymore. He rubbed his temples and went to his room. Mikey turned back to his game to see that his character had been eaten by zombies. "NOOOOO!" Mikey fell to his knees. _I need more coffee…_ he thought and went to the Kitchen.

~Raph: 8AM~

Raph stood up and stretched. After he'd gotten home and had his little incident with Mike, he had gone to his room and blasted music into his ears to stay awake. He yawned but shook his head. _There is NO WAY I'm cleaning Mikey's stupid cat's littler box! That cat poops like a buffalo! _He thought and left his room for practice. When he got there Leo, Don and Mikey were already there. Mikey was pacing the dojo spinning his nunchucks. Leo and Don were already meditating. "Raph is here! We can start now!" Mikey yelled excitedly. Leo sighed loudly from where he sat.

"Mikey, I told you five times that we started already! Nowsit down and meditate." Leo said exastperated. Raph raised an eye ridge. Mikey groaned and sat down but he couldn't sit still, he was figiting. Raph chuckled and sat down. _He's either high or snapped from lack of sleep. _He thought and closed his eyes. He imediently opened them when he felt himself starting to doze off. He glanced at the clock. They would stop metitating around 9 or 9:30, and it was only 8:10. Raph groaned in annoyance andstared at the ceiling. Time seemed to go by slower than usual and Raph felt like he was going to fall asleep right there. He started feeling more and more irritated my the minute. Every sound was louder, especially the tick tok of the clock.

"CAN WE START ALREADY!" he boomed making everyone jump. Don took a deep breath and looked over at Leo. Mikey jumped up nodding his head viguriously. Leo rubbed his face and stood up.

"Fine Raph." He sighed. Raph glanced at the clock. 8:20, it had been 10 minutes. _Shell this is going to be a long bet._ He thought angrily. At least he wan' the only one that had been having a hard time keeping still. Mikey was already doing Kantas. Raph started doing kantas. (Is that what they're called?)

"YOUR GONNA LOSE RAPH!" Mikey taunted happyily. Raph growled.

""YOU WISH MIKEY!"

Don and Leo exchanged an amused look. It looked like both Raph and Mikey were clacking under the lack of sleep.

My first TMNT fic ever! Awesome! There will be more chapters!

Please Review! *Puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here's the next chapter! I'd like to say that I'm sorry for all the spelling errors in the first chapter! That was below my usual work, but don't worry because I'll be extra careful to read it over this time! **

**I DON'T OWN TMNT….if I did there would be more Mikey!**

~Mikey: 3PM, day 3~

It had been three days since the bet had started and Mikey could see that Raph was barely staying awake. On the other hand he was completely awake and full of energy. Mikey paced back and forth in the lair thinking about what he should do next. _I could play video games. But I don't want to, or I could go skateboarding but I did that an hour ago. I could maybe practice but I never like doing that. Or I could read comics but I don't want to. _Mikey was completely caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Don go into the kitchen. He stopped for a moment when he saw Don reappear with a deep frown on his face. "What's the matter Brainiac?" Mikey asked. Don sighed and held up his instant coffee.

"My coffee is gone and I don't think I used more than a third of what was in here." Don told him perplexed. Mikey shifted his feet and rubbed his hands together. He had been having a hard time standing still since the bet started. And he knew that it was _him_ that had drunk all of Donny's coffee. Mikey realized that while he was thinking Don had been talking to him.

"Huh?" Mikey asked trying not to meet his brother's eyes. All his brothers could read him like a book, especially when he was trying to hide something. As if Don knew what he was thinking he took a step forward, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing.

"Mikey, do you have something you want to tell me?" Don asked him like he was dealing with a little kid who stole a cookie. Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. _I can't tell Don or he won't let me have anymore! And coffee is so GOOD! _

"Nope!" Mikey said shaking his head. Don studied him making Mikey nervous. Don always knew when any of them were lying. "Really Don, I didn't have any!" _oh shell…_

"Any of what? I never asked if you drank my coffee." Don smirked. Mikey groaned knowing he'd just given himself away. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Ok fine! I had some! Please don't tell Raph! It helps me stay awake!" Mikey begged his brother, his eyes wide. Don shook his head. Mikey put his hands on Don's shoulders and shook him. "Dang it Donny! Don't you understand! I don't want to clean up the dojo! It's gross! And NO PRANKS! I have a great one planned where I put a bunch of firecrackers in Raph's punching bag!" Don grabbed Mikey's arms and stopped him from shaking him.

"Mikey, for your own safety and everyone else's you can't have any more coffee. You have way too much energy already and coffee…" Don paused and shuddered thinking of the trouble Mikey could cause if he found out where he kept the espresso. "Coffee and you just don't mix." He explained and went out to buy more coffee. Mikey sighed and glanced over to where Raph was punching a practice dummy. _I'm really in trouble now. _

~Raph: 7PM~

Raph blinked his eyes annoyed. He hated this stupid bet! In fact he hated everything right now! He hated how cold it was. He hated that he was on patrol. He hated that when he got home he couldn't go to bed. Raph dodged to the left as he almost ran into a chimney. He growled in frustration as he caught up with Leo and Don. Ahead of him Leo looked back a stern look on his face. "Mikey you're getting left behind!" he called. Raph glanced behind him to see Mike way behind them. He snickered, his anger momentarily stifled. Mikey looked asleep on his feet.

"What's the matter Mike? Tired?" Raph taunted. Mikey finally caught up with them and yawned. He looked at Raph blankly.

"No I'm awake…" He said trying not to yawn. Raph smirked. _I got this. Mike's not gonna make it another day. _Just then he heard Leo call back to them.

"Stop falling behind and pay attention!" Leo scolded. Raph felt his earlier irritation return.

"Geez Fearless! There's nothing out here! So you can just shut the hell up and stop being such an a**!" Raph snapped. That got Leo's attention; he spun around to face Raph his eyes giving away his anger.

"Raphael! What's your problem!" Leo growled. Raph stood an inch away from Leo's face.

"My problem is that you make us run all other the city and there's NOTHING out here! It's cold and just cause Master Splinter is away doesn't mean you can boss us around!" Raph spat back. Their fight was interrupted by a loud thud. They both turned to see Mikey had run right into a wall. He stumbled back holding his face. "What the shell is wrong with you Mikey!" Raph yelled still fuming. Mikey shook his head and sat down against the wall.

"Um…I was running but this wall was there!" **(Note that Mikey is suffering serious caffeine withdrawal) **he explained standing up. Don examined Mikey's face and sighed. "….What's the damage….um…Donny?" Mikey asked slowly, his brain wasn't working as fast as it should have been.

"Well, it's not too bad but you are going to have a nasty scrape." Don told him. Mikey nodded slowly. Raph rolled his eyes. _With Mikey this out of it, I'll win this bet tonight. And finally get some sleep. _

TBC!

**Hope that was better than the last chapter, spelling wise. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WELCOME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter UP! Sorry for the wait, school and such. Do not own tmnt!**

~Mikey 1AM: Day 5~

Mikey sat on the couch with Raph watching some cooking show. Mikey was barely staying awake, ever since Don had hidden his coffee Mike had been crashing from caffeine loss. _Tired….._He thought blurrily. He glanced over at Raph and was surprised to see him completely into the show. Mikey shook his head to see if he was seeing things right. "Raph, you're watching the TV?" Mikey asked. Raph jumped and stared at him bewildered.

"What? Don't sneak up on me like that!" He yelled angrily. Mikey stared at him completely confused. "Go get some stuff." Raph ordered. Mikey sat there then sighed and picked up the popcorn bowl and headed to the kitchen. _Weird how when you're tired you can completely understand other half-asleep people. _Mikey pondered as he entered the kitchen. He put some popcorn in the microwave and looked through the fridge then he saw something amazing. Behind the vegetables was Don's secret stash of Monster **(Thank you LilNinjaWolf for the idea!). **Mikey's eyes narrowed as his sleep deprived brain realized what he was seeing. When he finally realized what he was looking at he grinned from ear to ear. _Behind the veggies nice try Donny. But nothing escapes me!_ He picked up one of the cans and opened in. Glancing over at Raph, who was still absorbed into the cooking show, he chugged down half the can. A shudder went down his spine and suddenly he felt wide awake. He drank the rest of the Monster and grabbed another one. He drank the whole can in a couple huge gulps and threw both of the cans away.

"Mikey get in here! She's making steaks!" Raph hollered from in the living room. Mikey laughed to himself and grabbed the popcorn and a soda for Raph and ran into the living room and flipped over the couch, sending popcorn everywhere. Raph either didn't notice or was too tired to care. He just held out his hand for the popcorn. "Give." He said simply. Mikey tossed him the popcorn, literally, and it hit Raph in the head and the popcorn all over the couch. Mikey burst out laughing and Raph again ignored what had just happened and grabbed his soda instead. After Mikey's laughter subsided he started pacing. _What to do…I wonder if we can fly, I mean turtle doves can fly. Wait are those turtles or birds? Or something in between! Like I bird with a shell or a turtle with bird feet and wings. _Mikey nodded in conclusion and went into his room and grabbed a sheet and went up to the second level of the lair. His goal was simple: use the sheet as a parachute and float over to the couch.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! OK GO!" He yelled and leapt off the balcony. He flew through the air for about 4 seconds before he started falling. He was heading straight for one of the recliners in the living room. "MWAHAHAHA NINJA POWERS ACTIVATE!" He screamed and spun through the air and jumped off the recliner and landed gracefully on the floor. HE puffed out his chest and grabbed his sheet off the floor and tied it around his neck.

"Mikey SHUT THE HELL UP! SHE'S TRYING TO GET A SMOKEY TASTE INTO THE STEAKS!" Raph growled and turned back to his show. Mikey looked at the TV.

"Raph you're watching the news not a cooking show." Mikey snickered. Raph squinted at the TV and nodded.

"I KNEW WHAT I'M WATCHING! IT'S GOING TO BE SUNNY WITH A SLIGHT CHANCE OF SHOWERS!" Raph read the bottom of the screen. Mikey ignored his confused brother and went into the dojo. He spotted Leo's katanas leaning against the wall. Mikey smiled and ran over to them and grabbed them.

"I AM LEONARDO! I LIKE BLUE AND TRAINING SO I CAN BE NUMBER ONE NINJA!" Mikey unsheathed the swords and crossed them in front of himself. "But sadly, I can't surpass my amazingly talented brother! MICHELANGELO!" Mikey sheathed the swords again and pulled out his own weapons. He spun them and posed heroically.

"Someone help me!" Mikey yelled in a high pitched voice. HE switched positioned and puffed out his chest. "Have no fear Michelangelo is here!" He answered himself and started attacking the air. Then he jumped and went he landed he slipped and fell onto the mats they sat on to meditate. Mikey suddenly felt exhausted all over again. He yawned the training mats were like a soft bed. _Tired…_

In the other room Raph stared at the news on the TV. It was a commercial about sleeping on a mattress so soft that it was like sleeping on a cloud. _Clouds….._

~The next day: 8AM~

Don yawned and walked out of his room. He walked over to the kitchen but stopped in the living room. On the couch was his brother in red. He was fast asleep on the couch in a sea of popcorn. The TV was blaring on the news. _I guess Mikey won. _He thought and went into the kitchen. Leo joined him a moment later. "Raph asleep in the living room looks like Mikey won."

"I don't think so." Leo chuckled. Don raised an eye ridge at him. Leo gestured for Don to follow him. They reached the dojo to find their youngest brother stretched out over the training mats, using a sheet tied around his neck as a blanket. "Mikey's out cold."

"They made it about 6 days." Don said. Then a smirk spread across his face. "Pay up Leo. They didn't make it a week." Leo scowled and handed Don $20.

THE END!

**Finished! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! XD**


End file.
